A missing rose
by saphirelioness1997
Summary: amy leaves a letter for sonic what does it say read and find out...


here again amy was left alone in the freezing cold,after sonic was supose to take her on a date but that date never came

(AMY"A POV)

"i cant belive i got stood up again".

"I can't fall for sonic anymore,iv'e put up with this for three years now".

I'm fithteen now and i can't go for his games that he play".

"I'm sick and tired of it,and i'm not going to put up with it anymore".

"AS a matter of fact i'm moving away from sonic".

i still don't get it though i stop chasing him over a year ago and i don't give him any bone-crushing hugs anymore then and still he

tries to avoid me"

(SONIC'S POV)

"oh this is bad i'm always late no matter what..and i'm the fastest thing alive!

"i'm like and hour late to me and amy's date and i have to find a way to make it up to her or she'll probally wack me with

her hammer".

if only i wasn't so ashamed of going out with her i mean i know i like her and all but i'm not used to all this mushy stuff".

and ya know what elese,she stopped chasing after me,i was a little dissapointed at first but to tell the truth i used to like when she chased

me and give me those bone crushing hugs...

but that dosen't matter now i have to get to our date!

*runs off faster with a sonic boom*

(author's pov)

sonic finally made it to the spot they where suppose to meet at only to find a note

dear sonic,

i'm tired of you breaking my heart,you've done it for the last time

how could you be so careless?

you don't care about anyone but yourself i stopped chasing you because i knew you hated it,and you konw what elese i'm moving away from everyone so long

amy rose

(SONIC'S POV)

"no! i gotta stop her,but she could be anywhere by now"..this is all my fault if i would have just told her how i felt this wouldn't have happened." I gotta tell the others".

(amy's pov)

"ive been packing since he got there and i'm on my way to a different city i think i'll go back home to where my family is I have to get going now before the others try to come stop me.

ROUGE'S POVE)

"YOU DID WHAT!" calm down rouge at least i was trying to get there on ti-

"AND WHAT HAPPENED YOU STOOD HER UP AGAIN!" no i didn't stand her up it just slipped my mind "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU STOOD AMY UP BECAUSE YOU FORGOT!" NO I- "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY! IF WE'RE GOING TO FIND AMY I DON'T NEED YOU TWO HOLLERING AT EACH OTHER THE WHOLE FRICKIN' WAY" (ROUGE'S INNER THOUGHT)

"I'M ALREADY angry at sonic for standing amy up..AGAIN i mean me and amy might have been on rival terms but we still was also associates at the same time and she always came to me for help i was beginig to like her as a friend instead of rival..and nooooo this faker had to go and run amy out of town and knuckles telling me to shut up raised the boiling point!."

it's been 48 hours and they still havent found amy.

(AMY'S POV)

"well i finally made it to ninivara my home town," about four hundred miles away from station square. i just need to go downtown to meet saphire there"

(AMY'S POV CONT) finally made it downtown,and man this place hasn't changed a bit

i was looking at the graffiti on the walls until i heard a fimilliar voice call my name

AMY! long time no see! "saphire?! omg you changed so much it's been years!" what like five years since i last saw you?.so why no visit?" oh i joined the sonic team and had fight along side battles". you where on the sonic team? no way."yeah i was until...

(SAPHIRE'S POV)

"as i stood there listening to what amy told me about sonic,how many times he broke her heart ,day after day, after day, time and time again,she told me about how they where supposed to have a date but he stood her up" i thought sonic was a good person i don't get it it has to be a cause" so i spoke up "have you ever figure he's not good at his feelings?"

"oh come on he's had six years to figure it out i known him since i was nine" well what if he needed more time?" "saphire who side are you on?" nope i was just saying,anyway come on i bet your dying to meet the rest of you old friends"

( SONIC'S POV)

"I've been searching for amy two days now and i won't rest till i find her" sonic you should get some sleep we can continue our search tommorrow it's 2:00 in the morning! no can do lil 'bro i gotta find amy she could be kidnapped by eggman,or worse... "try to at least get an hour of sl- Tails!...i have to find amy if something happend to her i don't know what i'll do...


End file.
